


Do you understand why I chose you now?

by iwriteimagines



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #fluff, #imagine, #reader, #sam, #sam winchester, #sam winchester fluff, #sam/reader, #sammy, #supernatural - Freeform, F/M, Winchester/Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteimagines/pseuds/iwriteimagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a flashback to 'Angel Heart' where you also are in it, idk how to explain just read! :'D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you understand why I chose you now?

**Author's Note:**

> Eventual Warning: There is a part where the reader gets a little insecure but nothing really deep and emotional.

Castiel knocked on the motel-room door. Only seconds later Claire opened.  
"Are you alright?", Castiel asked her.  
Claire looked up at the ceiling as if Castiel has said something ridiculously stupid. "I will be when no one'll ask that again.", she said and walked back in.  
"You guys found Ronnie?", Sam asked.  
"Yeah. Even got a name. Peter Halloway, he said he was a faith healer.", Dean said and sat down.  
"An angel?", Sam asked.  
"Maybe, but it sounded like he has healed some people but he fed off others.", Dean answered.  
"Yeah that's weird.", Sam said.  
"On a scale from one to ten?", you asked as you came in.  
"(Y/N)!", Sam said, clearly surprised.  
"Hiya darling.", you said and closed the door behind you.  
"You brought (Y/N) with you?", Sam asked Dean and Cas.  
"Actually, was just passing by, gotta run on a case outta this town.", you said.  
"But I thought you were going to stay home today?", Sam said.  
"Yeah, but then I found a case. Vamps.", you said. "But then I saw where you went and decided to dump in here first."  
"But how did you..?", Sam asked.  
"Your phone. Apple's servers are tracking you, no matter where you are or what you are doing you know. Hacked into their server, found your number and location, drove her and voilá, here I am.", you said.  
"Well, I'm happy you are here.", Sam smiled.  
"Hi (Y/N), we are in the room too if you haven't noticed.", Dean said.  
"Hello (Y/N).", Cas greeted.  
"Hello boys.", you greeted back. Then you saw a blonde girl sitting on one of the beds. It couldn't be... But it was. "Hi Claire. Long time."  
"Hi (Y/N).", she said simply and you walked over to her.  
"Happy birthday sweetheart.", you said and hugged her. "I am very sorry."  
"It's okay.", she said and hugged back.  
"Aww look we have doctor Phil with us.", Dean said.  
"Why don't you get back to work?", you simply said and turned back to Claire.  
"Alright, let's look into this Peter Halloway guy.", Sam said. Cas mad his way to the bed where Claire was sitting.  
"Claire, uhm..", the angel said hiding something behind his back. "Happy birthday.", he said as he gave her a paper gift bag with the text 'happy birthday' on. Claire looked into the back.  
"Uhm.", she said as she lifted out the gift from the bag. It was a stuffed animal, a kitten.  
"I got it at the hot topical.", Cas said and Sam and Dean looked at each other, both having a "really" expression on their faces.  
"Right, uhm. Thanks, I guess.", Claire said and shoved the gift back in the gift bag and then shoved the bag behind her.  
"Whoa. Just got an alert from a local pd, Ronnie's body was just found outside of Suzy's bar.", Sam said, looking at his computer.  
"You where just supposed to talk to Ronnie, what did you do to him?", Claire asked Dean as she stood up.  
"Didn't lay a hand on him!", Dean said.  
"Dean, that's not exactly true.", Cas said to Dean.  
"I didn't kill the guy."  
"You are like a married couple.", you smiled leaning against the wall. Dean's cheeks immediately turned red.  
"N-no!", he stuttered. Sam smiled at this, but returned to his computer.  
"Alright, I'm gonna get my suit and get back over there.", Dean said.  
"I'm coming with you.", Cas said.  
"I'm coming with you too.", Claire said.  
"You wanna get out and..?", Dean asked Sam.  
"No, I should probably stay here and research Halloway.", Sam said.  
"(Y/N)?", Dean asked you.  
"I'll stay here too I think. Gotta go soon.", you said.  
"Great!", Dean exclaimed, not sounding happy at all and went out. Claire went out after Dean and Cas was just about to leave.  
"Hey Cas?", Sam asked, lowering his voice, making Cas turn to face him. "What happened at the bar?"  
"Dean snapped. He's getting worse.", Cas said and with those words, went out, closed the door and left.  
You went and hugged Sam from behind.  
"He will get better soon.", you said, giving his neck a kiss.  
"I really hope.", Sam said, sighing, but starting to get the info on Halloway.  
"Need a hand?", you asked.  
"Sure, why not.", Sam said. "Could you get some information on his credit card? I mean, he could've used it some place."  
"Sure.", you said and went out and got your laptop from your car.  
***  
"So, the last time he has used his credit card was 50 years ago, at a local store. Since then, he hasn't used it at all.", you said.  
"Found some other info on him, the location of his house and information about his family.", Sam said.  
"Alright then, I have to go and finish my job.", you said, turning your laptop off.  
"Isn't it easier hunting vamps in daylight when they are sleeping? And a vamps nest by yourself?", Sam asked, looking worried.  
"There are only three of them. And they hunt in different places at night but all of them has their own era. My plan is to fix them, one by one.", you said.  
"Alright, be careful.", Sam said, with a small smile, knowing that you will be alright.  
"You too.", you said, ready to take your laptop to get out to your car.  
"Don't I get a goodbye kiss or something? A good luck hug maybe?", Sam asked and pouted. You giggled and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
"Don't get in trouble, you moron.", you told him with a smile as you ruffled his hair and kissed him once more.  
"You neither, you dork.", Sam smiled back.  
"Alright, love you.", you said quickly and took your laptop from the table.  
"Love you too.", Sam answered and you left him in the motel-room. 

***  
In the morning, you have burned the bodies and cleaned yourself up since you were covered in vampire blood after the hunting session. You poured some water on the remaining ashes and started to cover the hole you have burned the bodies in with soil. When you were finished, you grabbed the spade and your duffel-bag and started to walk towards your car.  
When everything was shoved everything in the trunk, you got in the driver's seat and drove off.  
***  
"Something tells me she will be okay.", Cas said to Sam as he watched Claire get into the yellow cab.  
"Yeah Cas, of course. She's gonna be okay. So will you.", Sam said, tapped Cas's shoulder and left his side.  
You drove into the parking lot and saw the boys and Cas standing there but no Claire. You got out of your car and started to walk towards them.  
"Hello boys.", you said.  
"Hi (y/n). How was the hunt?", Dean asked.  
"Pretty good, I must say. Three is my personal best.", you giggled.  
"Mine is six.", Dean said with a joking tone.  
"I know Dean, I know.", you said.  
"Hey babe.", Sam said when he walked over to you.  
"Hi.", you smiled and Sam planted his lips on yours.  
"How did the hunt go?", he asked when you pulled away.  
"Well, we might as well say it ended well for the town but bad for the bloodsuckers.", you said.  
"That's my girl.", Sam said and gave you a small kiss on the lips.  
"Dude, it's like watching a bad chick flick.", Dean said, making faces.  
"I don't know Dean, you seem to be enjoying it.", you joked. Dean rolled his eyes.  
You looked over to Cas, who looked like he has been staring at the road for a good 20 minutes.  
"Hey, Cas!", you said and snapped your fingers to get his attention.  
"Y-yes?", he said, looking slightly confused as always.  
"Everything alright?"  
"Yes. Of course."  
"Where is Claire?"  
"She's on her way to Jody.", Sam said and put an arm around your waist.  
"How did the hunt go for you guys?", you asked.  
"Oh, little Sammy over here got tied up so I had to go there with Claire to save his ass, Cas was down in the basement and he found Amelia, it turned out we were hunting a grigori. Then Claire and I went down there and one thing led to another and Amelia got killed. So now here we are.", Dean said.  
"Oh.", you said.  
***  
"Do you think she'll be alright now?", you asked Sam. You were in the bunker in your shared room, cuddled up. Sam inhaled sharply and exhaled slowly.  
"Yes. Cause that's how she is, she will always be alright. If she's not she will find a way.", he said, streaking your hair.  
"I really hope that she'll be alright now.", you said.  
"Yeah."  
You laid there in bed for another good 5 minutes when Sam suddenly said "I just hope Dean gets better soon."  
"He will be. I know that. We will find a cure and help him get the mark off."  
You two were quiet for another 5 minutes but you broke the silence.  
"Sam?"  
"Hm?"  
"Why did you choose me? I mean there are so many other, better girls than I am."  
Sam sat up and looked down at you were you were laying.  
"Well first of all, you are frigging gorgeous. You are not like other girls I have met, and believe me I have met many. You are special in your own fantastic way and that is when I saw how frigging gorgeous you are on the inside too. Why I did choose you? Because for me you are so much better than any other girl, so much beautiful. And I know sometimes you feel broken, hell, we all do, but it's the blemishes that make you beautiful.", Sam smiled. You sat up and connected both of your lips together as you locked your hands in his hair.  
"What about you?", Sam asked when you pulled away, your hands still locked in his hair.  
"Well.", you said and let go of his hair. "You are incredibly good looking. But that wasn't what made me fall for you. It was your intelligence. Your personality, you on the inside. You know sometimes you meet someone so beautiful, and then you actually talk to them five minutes later, they're dull as a brick? Then there's other people, when you meet them you think, 'Not bad. They're okay.' And then you get to know them... and their face just sort of becomes them. Like their personality is written all over it. And they just turn into something so beautiful. Sam, you are the most beautiful man I have ever met."  
Sam smiled his beautiful half dimpled smile and his eyes teared up.  
"Wow.", he whispered, a tear spilling from his eye. You wiped it off his cheek and kissed him softly.  
"Do you understand why I chose you now?", Sam asked and stroke your hair.


End file.
